cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Chinstrap
|ethnic_groups_year = 2013 |nationalities = |demonym = Chinstrap |government_type = Parliamentary democracy with a Constitutional Monarchy |leader_title1 = King |leader_name1 = King James IV |legislature = The Houses of Parliament |upper_house = House of Lords |lower_house = House of Commons |sovereignty_type = Kingdom |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Founding, Absolute Monarchy's start |established_date1 = 1714 |established_event2 = Armed forces start recruiting, Constitutional Monarchy takes over. |established_date2 = 1716 |established_event3 = Colonization of a island near it, small conflict with Sealden. |established_date3 = 1718 |established_event4 = Sealden-Chinstrap War |established_date4 = 1720 |established_event5 = Founding of the Royal Knight's to spy on rivals. |established_date5 = 1770 |established_event6 = Became second most powerful nation in the northern islands, behind Gexon. |established_date6 = 1870 |established_event7 = 300th Anniversary of Founding |established_date7 = 2014 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 1,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 1,079,892 |population_census_year = 2014 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2013 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Pound Chinstrap, Club Penguin Coins |currency_code = £, CPC |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Kingdom of Chinstrap, also known as Chinstrapion, is a nation located just north of Gexon. It is considered to be one of the most powerful nations in the Northern Archipelago, and is a Constitutional Monarchy with a Parliamentary Democracy. History Founding In 1714, a Prentish prince, named Prince James, discovered the islands. He decided to go back to Great Prentain and tell his Father, who was king. When he arrived back, his father agreed to help fund the nation, and help it in case of a war with neighbouring nations. A large expedition set off with a penguin named Stonehopper onboard, who made a colony on what is now Rockhopper Island. The colony was later granted independence in 1720. Early Years The nation received lots of funding from Prentain, however in 1716, a Parliament was established by the King of Chinstrap, who was fed up with having to tell everyone everything. The democracy was warmly welcomed by the small population of 15,000. The armed forces started recruiting the same year, as the population realized the threat the nearby Sealden posed. In 1718, a smaller town was established on a island right next to it. Quite a bit of the population moved to the smaller town, seeing they could set up fishing industries there. Soon enough however, Sealden tried to expand into some of the Kingdom's islands. The Chinstrap and Great Prentish forces fought back, and eventually beat the Sealdish in the Battle of The Little Puffle Islands, just to the south of the major city that had been established in the Kingdom. In 1720 another war occurred, and again the Sealdish were beaten back, at the Second Battle of The Little Puffle Islands. Industrial Era When the Industrial Era popped up, the Kingdom was ready for it. In the year 1770, they immediately created a Secret Agency called the Royal Knight's, who spied on their rivals, such as Sealden. In 1870, it became the second most powerful nation in the Archipelago. Modern Times The nation was on the Allies side during AW1, but didn't do any major fighting, and wasn't even included in the peace treaty, meaning they are still technically at war with Germpengy. The nation was Neutral during AW2, due to it getting more distanced from the Snowropian nations, but was still friends with Great Prentain. In the 1980s it extended it's national airline carrier, Chinstrap Airways, and in the 1990s, it became a major Internet user, accounting for a good amount of the Internet's traffic. In 2014 it celebrated its 300th Anniversary of its Founding. Government The Government is a Constitutional Monarchy-Parliamentary Democracy. The current king is King James IV, and the current Prime Minister is Prime Minister Theodore Igloos. The Parliament consists of a Representative for each area. One for the City of Chinstrapion, one for the Island of Chinstrapion, one for Cat Puffle Island (The really long one...), one for the Little Puffle Islands, and one for Wooden Island (The giant island). This comes to 5 Representatives, and the Prime Minister, making 6 Representatives. For a tie-breaker there is also the position of the First Secretary, who manages all Public Relations, and has a vote in the Parliament. The Parliament building is quite small, as that is what is only needed. Transport Road Road Transport is common, with Buses being common on roads. Bikes are also used to travel around on road, and so are Electric cars. The nation is building a tunnel to Rockhopper Island, which will contain a Motorway which will lead on to a tunnel to Shipwreck Island, which will have a motorway that leads onto a tunnel to Club Penguin Island, then a motorway to Apple Island, and finally a motorway to the URAP. Chinstrap originally drove on the left, but switched to the right in 2010 during the construction of the Trans-Northern Archipelago Freeway. Rail The nation is looking to build a railway to Club Penguin, and the nation already has a small way to get around. The Chinstrap Railway is a small railway going around the capital and the outskirts of the Capital. There is also a line to Chinstrapion International Airport, located on a small island a small way away from the main islands. Water Water travel is very common, with ferries to the International Airport, and other ferries to commute penguins and other creatures around. There is also a half-hourly service to Rockhopper Island by ferry. Air Air travel has just started in the nation, with Chinstrapion International Airport being the islands only airport currently. Chinstrap Airways was started a few decades ago, and is the national carrier airline. Crime Crime is estimated to be very low in the nation, due to the massive educational programs stopping creatures from turning to a life of crime or begging. Law Enforcement Law Enforcement is very good. There is a unit of the Military however to deal with Armed Robbers and dangerous criminals with weapons. Salaries are high for Policemen, who are also well-respected in society by citizens. Justice The Justice system is very good, and can easily put a Criminal where they belong in under a day. The same courts also deal with Civil cases however, which can clog up the system on busy days. Punishment Punishment is considered "not that harsh, which is good...", by many ambassadors to the nation. Corporal Punishment has been outlawed since the nation began, and Corporal Punishment is also outlawed at home and in education. Capital Punishment can only be used in serious cases, like when a Mass-Murderer has gone on a killing spree, and can be also applied to evil penguins who murder young chicks. Execution by Firing Squad is reserved for War Criminals who have committed despicable deeds only. A moderate jail term is usually used in most cases, and jailing for life is only used in Murder cases. Military The Military is very powerful. There is a massive Navy, and there is a good Army. The Air Force is one of the best in Northern Antarctica. There are approximately 30,000 citizens in the Armed Forces, and has a powerful Military alliance with the United Republic of the Antarctic Peninsula. The nation has a decent Atomic Program, currently possessing 1 atomic weapon. It became an Atomic Power in 2014. Culture Films Films are popular in the nation, however there are practically no film studios. The Government however, tries to make films educating citizens, like "Don't go away with strangers!", before showing a video of Charley the Cat Puffle and his Chick owner, with Charley the Cat Puffle telling his owner not to go with the stranger. Creatures from abroad have commented that "at least it works...". Music Classical music is the most popular, and a giant Concert Hall has been built in the City. Many penguins go to listen to the music there every day, and there is a idea to educate Chicks more on music, and to teach them at school to play more music. Literature Literature is very popular, and writers get high salaries off Publishers. Publishing companies have also been established in recent years by penguins who want to publish books so Chicks and other creatures can get to read them, and not just the village the Author lives in. Famous books include the Expedition to the Far Continent (1723), about a Expedition to Ming. It is a fictional book, and is popular with modern Chicks. Art Art is very popular, and the nation is well-known for it's massive art gallery in the City Centre. Many famous paintings have also come from the Chinstrap Kingdom, and many budding artists are creating new ones. Sculptures There are hundreds of Sculptures in the town, and new ones are being commissioned by the Parliament. A new square for Sculptures has been built, and there is a estimate that by 2020, there will be 45 new sculptures around town. Architecture Chinstrap architecture is very Old Prentish in style. In recent years, the City Hall was rebuilt using a Modern design however. This was warmly accepted by many creatures, who felt some change would be nice for the very traditionalist architecture of the Government Buildings all around the Nation. However, most houses, and the Royal Palace, are still built in Old Prentish architecture. However, a new modern and up-to-date housing estate is being built on Wooden Island, which hopes to make some nice, modern houses for creatures to live in. Customs National Holidays * New Year - 1st January * Founding Day - 23rd January * Armistice Day (Nation was Neutral during AW2) - 11th November * Thanksgiving - 21st November * Pufflemas - 25th December * New Year's Eve - 31st December Theatre There is the Chinstrap Royal Theatre on Chinstrapion Avenue, where many penguins enjoy a good night out to watch a play, such as Fairy Fables or Quest for the Golden Puffle. Many penguins also work in the theatre, due to it being popular among the citizens. Scriptwriters usually get lots of money for writing a script. Education Education is remarkable. Most creatures pass their exams. New schools are being funded rapidly to make sure the nation in the future has a clever, well-educated workforce of creatures. Teachers are only employed if they got high exam results. University University-level education is excellent. The University of Chinstrapion is counted as one of the best Universities in Northern Antarctica. Professors are usually highly-knowledgeable in their subject, and the nation tries to make sure all Creatures have a enjoyable time at University. Foreign Relations *'USSR - Okay.' The two aren't enemies, and have their Ambassadors contact the others Government every now and then *'UK - Okay.' See USSR. Embassies *Snowdon, UK *Mosnow, USSR *Gexon City, Gexon *Parisian, Icence *Puffledam, Colland Regions * Chinstrapion - Chinstrapion is the nation's capital. Parliament meets here. Political Party in power is the Chinstrap Liberal Party. *'Island of Chinstrapion' - The Island of Chinstrapion consists of the rest of the Island that Chinstrapion is on. It consists mainly of villages, and the Political Party in power is the Chinstrap Liberal Party. *'Cat Puffle Island' - Cat Puffle Island consists of villages, and has a abundant population of Cat Puffles. Current Political Party in power is Chinstrap Liberal Party. *'Wooden Island' - Wooden Island has a really small permanent population, and consists of a few houses. Current Political Party in power is the Chinstrap Liberal Party. *'Little Puffle Islands' - The Little Puffle Islands are a group of 5 islands, 4 of which are inhabited by creatures. Consists mainly of a town called Puffleton. Current Political Party in power is the Chinstrap Liberal Party. Economy The Economy is decent, with a small Stock Exchange in Chinstrapion. The nation however, is still trying to boost its economy by running on a Nordic model, and making taxes very low. Trade The Nation has an abundant supply of Bronze and Copper, and also has plenty of water. A logging operation is being operated in certain areas, and mines are common on Wooden Island. The nation also has lots of fish around it, so the fishing business is very good as well, trading fish with many nations. It also exports Electronic Goods and Household Items, such as icePads and Coffee Makers. Colonies *'South Rockhopper Island' - South RI has been a colony for hundreds of years. Chinstrap's claim is disputed by Rockhopper Island, but the Rockhopperan cause is not supported by most nations. It has a population of 20,500. *'North Rockhopper Island' - North RI is a major colony, and is also disputed by Rockhopper Island. The colony is abundant with copper and has a large fishing bank around it. It has a giant population, with a population of 40,500. *'Brown Puffle Island' - Brown Puffle Island is a important colony. It is abundant with wood, and Brown Puffles. The Population is fully puffle, and is 12,000. *'Green Puffle Island' - Green Puffle Island is a naval base near CP's dock. It has a permanent population of 1,000, and consists mainly of military outposts. Infrastructure Power Plants There is currently a wind farm on Wooden Island, which provides power to the entire Nation. The nation looks for "eco-friendly options" only, and this is why it uses wind power to power the nation. Telephones Telephones are very common, with most citizens having 3 in their igloo. Telephones are only used these days when E-Mails and texts cannot be sent, due to the nation being highly advanced in technological terms. Computers Computers are increasingly popular, with most households having at least 1. Citizens use them to surf the Internet all the time, and to send E-Mails to their friends. Recently, the nation built 10 new internet cafes around the main areas and its colonies. Electronic Gadgets Electronic Gadgets, such as TVs and icePads, are very popular in the nation. Adults enjoy a good warm fire at home while watching a movie on TV, while a Chick might be surfing the Internet right beside them. Trivia *This is a very loose parody of Andorra and the Netherlands. *Naming it "Chinstrapion" is like calling the Netherlands, Holland, to an extent. Category:Countries Category:Islands Category:Northern Archipelago Category:City-States